


Coursives (non) anonymes

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Lettres, Pomme, l'agence Dodo ne fait pas dans l'anonyme, tentative d'être anonyme, tentative d'être romantique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Quelle belle journée sur cette île pour envoyer une lettre anonyme à son crush. Non?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Coursives (non) anonymes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curleebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/gifts).



> BAM BAM  
> BONNE LECTURE BANDE DE GENS

_Aaah..._ La journée était belle, comme presque tous les jours sur cette île paradisiaque sur laquelle Rowen s'était installé il y a quelques semaines, intrigué par la façon dont on lui en avait parlé encore et encore. Depuis qu'il s'y était installé, il avait rencontré quelques personnes vraiment sympathiques, des rats, un lapin, une souris, un écureuil, une chauve-souris... Rowen était pratiquement sûr que Tom Nook regrettait par moment d'avoir accepté ce groupe aussi hétéroclite parce qu'entre deux des rats qui se faisaient des courses de bicyclettes (ils n'avaient pas le droit à autre chose) à toute vitesse, le lapin rose qui en matait l'un des deux d'un air rêveur en tapotant du pied... un autre rat et une toute petite souris qui passaient leurs journées ensemble – normal entre frère et sœur – et qui se disputaient un peu trop souvent avec les deux fous du volant. Les autres étaient tous plutôt calmes, ça équilibrait un peu dans la balance.

Rowen faisait partie du groupe des calmes. Enfin, il avait aidé à l'installation de l'île mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas qui s'était le plus bougé. Le rat à la salopette préférait observer de loin et être à l'écoute des autres. C'était bien, Rowen s'amusait beaucoup sur cette île et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Oh il manquait des tas de choses – nombre d'entre eux attendaient impatiemment leur cargaison de fromages, manquaient de véhicules rapides et ils avaient rempli le musée très vite. Ça ne dérangeait pas Rowen, loin de là, moins il touchait d'insecte ou de poisson, mieux il se sentait.

En tout cas, ce que Rowen aimait par dessus tout sur cette île – en dehors de Razmo mais ça il ne le dirait jamais sauf sous la torture parce qu'il était beaucoup trop timide – c'était toute l'histoire autour de Rapido et Lee. Ces deux-là se tournaient franchement autour depuis un bon moment, c'était adorable et franchement drôle parce que Rapido était un crétin qui ne dirait jamais parce qu'il était aussi nul que lui pour s'exprimer et Lee avait un mélange amusant entre la timidité et la fierté et refusait d'admettre ses sentiments pour le grand rat au pantalon serré même en ayant encore en main les dessins qu'il venait de faire d'eux deux ou en relisant la petite histoire qu'il avait demandé à Rowen. C'était vraiment sympa à suivre, surtout parce que le rat à la salopette comprenait très bien la réaction de Lee.

Rowen sortit une belle pomme de ses grandes poches. En trois bouchées, elle serait finie mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était un excellent petit-déjeuner à prendre alors que les criquets et les grenouilles de lac faisaient un petit bruit. C'était agréable avec cette très légère brise rafraîchissante qui soufflait sur ses genoux et dans ses oreilles. Il n'y avait définitivement rien qui dérangerait le rat aujourd'hui, ça non.

«Rowy!»

Pas même quelqu'un qui l'appelait et essayait de l'empêcher de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 _Nan_ , il était mauvaise langue, personne ne le dérangeait vraiment et s'il voulait finir son repas, il le ferait. Il aimait juste dire et penser des bêtises parfois, c'était amusant (enfin non, personne n'aimait l'écouter dire des bêtises alors il les pensait juste pour lui la plupart du temps). Rowen croqua dans sa pomme à toute vitesse et s'essuya la bouche rapidement avant de sourire à Lee qui était arrivée à toute vitesse pour lui parler. Le lapin rose sautait sur place avec une sacrée excitation non contenue. C'était mignon mais quand même surprenant aussi tôt le matin.

«Salut.

-T'es enfin levé! Fallait que j'te parle!

-Mon lit était confortable et mon rêve drôle, mais je l'ai oublié. Tu voulais dire quoi?»

Lee le fixa avec attention comme s'il guettait ou voulait s'assurer de quelque chose que le rat ne comprenait pas. Rowen n'avait jamais été doué avec ce genre de choses de toute façon, il n'y prêta pas attention et le lapin finit par passer à autre chose.

«Je l'ai fait!

-Fait.... quoi?

-J'ai envoyé des lettres à Rapido pour lui dire ce que je ressentais!

-Oh... OH!»

Il avait peut-être crié dans sa surprise mais ça fit un peu rire le lapin rose. Rowen était vraiment enthousiaste d'apprendre ça, et fier de son ami.

«Tu as super bien fait! Bon je sais pas si Rapido est un grand fan de lecture mais il faut pas critiquer sans savoir alors on sait jamais!

-Ouais je m'en doute mais il fallait que j'essaie et il n'y a rien de tel que des lettres anonymes pour commencer à avouer à Rapido mes sentiments!»

Rowen hocha la tête. _Oui,_ c'était une bonne idée et très romantique des lettres anonymes-

«Attends une seconde, comment ça anonyme?

-Bah ouais, j'ai pas signé.

-Mais... L'agence Dodo a une politique de transparence. Aucune lettre n'est anonyme.»

Rowen ne savait pas jusqu'à présent que les lapins étaient aussi rapides pour pâlir qu'ils l'étaient pour courir. C'était une sacrée nouvelle.

«De quoi?

-Il n'y a rien d'anonyme. C'est comme ça.

-M-mais.... C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu....Je, je peux pas laisser Rapido tout savoir comme ça, c'est pas possible, c'est- J'ai besoin de trouver une solution!

-Je pourrais envoyer des lettres.

-Quoi?

-J'envoie des lettres moi aussi, pas à Rapido, et si on nous interroge, on dira qu'on s'ennuyait et qu'on a fait un «concours de coursives» pour rigoler. Il me faut juste des lettres.

-Oh Rowy, tu me sauves tellement! Combien de temps ça va te prendre pour-»

Rowen ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il sortit une pile de lettres de ses poches.

«Bon, faut que j'envoie ça à Razmo et tu es sauvé.

-Pourquoi t'as autant de lettres...?

-Pourquoi t'as autant de dessins?»

Lee ne répondit pas. Chacun sa façon de ne pas dire ses sentiments pour son rat et leur secret était bien gardé. Enfin bien... tout le monde le savait. Juste pas les concernés... et la chose était vraie aussi dans l'autre sens.


End file.
